


Blue Inspiration!

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-06
Updated: 2005-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian writing a story of Justin in his mind.





	Blue Inspiration!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Inspiration an idea that can turn your whole world around in a matter of seconds. When you find a muse that leads you to unknown lands unknown boundaries, full of everything you feel you have ever wanted. You look out and all you can see is blue until the sky is never ending. No red no hurt no pain only beautiful mirthful dew that clams your palms makes you sweaty inside and leaves you utterly breathless. Looking into the drawn eyes you see sparkles of glamour which creates hope. Hope that something so beautiful and blue will forever be with you. Yet when you see the sparkles slowly fade away you try to hold on tight to the strands of blond hair hoping if you pull hard enough the wont slip through your fingers. Or he wont. For he is the only person who has dug deeper and seen my inspiration my supposed hidden love. But with strength always comes weakness and mine is him. I remember seeing the red blood and thinking is that all I have given to him nothing but pain. Physical pain that was caused by my emotional bullshit. Every time he ever gets to close I feel myself I feel my words suddenly slipping away from me and I need for my sanity to pull myself back off the cliff. I push him away cause I have always known that yes he is to good for me. Even though I pretend to myself and everyone else around me that I’m in control he is the only one that knows that’s crap. Because I may have made him the best homosexual he could be. But now I am merely the student and he is the mentor, who has shown me that could crack open the surface. Justin this is an ode to you because you have meant more to me and been my inspiration throughout every bump on the road, every freight I had to climb. You have made me see the blue. Blue in your magical eyes but mostly blue in my heart. And Justin if you hold out a little longer I may finally erupt and my cracks will eventually fall.

-Luv B.


End file.
